yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabuking
is a Boss Yo-kai. In ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, Kabuking can be befriended, and is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his boss form is befriendable and he's an Rank SS Yo-kai. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, he is a Yo-kai of the Tsukumono Tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Kabuking is a mechanical Yo-kai; he has grey "skin", blue kumadori markings on his face, and long white and red hair that drags to the ground. Wears a green kabuki outfit with dark green and yellow stripes, and has a purple sash around his waist. He also carries a black paper umbrella with white swirl patterns. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Kabuking is a boss Yo-kai exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. ''He can be fought during the post-game through the request Gera Gera Goodbyes after clearing the request Getting Gera Gera Going in Gera Gera Resort. He can be fought daily. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters Kabuking can be fought in the mission Witness the Great Kabuking! After beating him in his mission, Kabuking can be challenged in Big Boss Mode. Kabuking is a first prize reward for beating Shogun King on ultra difficulty. The player is more likely to get Kabuking as a reward when there are more White Dog Squad members on the team. Alternatively, Kabuking can be freed in Crank-a-kai with Full Moon Coins. Yo-kai Sangokushi Kabuking is a post-game boss. He can be fought after clearing the Request Looking for Mai Kaikyo. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble The player can free Kabuking from the Oni Crank-a-kai in the Halloween Scramble Battle event. Yo-kai Watch 3 Kabuking can be cranked from the Crank-a-kai with Special Coins. Alternatively, Kabuking can be obtained as a Clu-T-fact reward in Statue of Clunubis ④ in Blasters T. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Japanese version North American version Movelist |100||Single enemy}} |50|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's body is mechanized, raising their DEF.}} }}|30-45x5|-|Middle and Bottom rows|Batters foes in range by whipping his hair in the 'traditional' style.}} }}||-||Boosts stats based on number of Yo-kai behind self.}} Soul Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * Loafing: Ah, I swoon... * Traded: If all the world is a stage, then let us be players together upon it! * Freed from Crank-a-kai: All the world's a stage. Just watch how I stride the boards! Etymology "Kabukiroid" is a portmanteau of "kabuki" and "android." "Kabuking" is a portmanteau of "kabuki" and "king." Origin Kabuking's appearance is based on that of a kabuki actor. (which can be translated as "the art of singing and dancing") is a form of dance-drama that originated in Japan in the 17th century, of which the founding is attributed to the miko and dancer Izumo no Okuni. Kabuki can be considered Japan's first form of popular entertainment in history, and plays usually focus on history-based epics and the lives of the common people. In particular, Kabuking's looks evoke the traditional Edo style kabuki, with its extravagant and multicolored costumes, make-up, and imposing mie (dramatic poses struck during a scene's climax). Trivia * When Kabuking was added into the North American version of Wibble Wobble, he was called "Kabukiroid" instead. This was fixed later on in the North American version before its shutdown. *Kabuking's Soultimate is named "Rainbow Flowers Raining" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it wasn't changed during the release of the ''Psychic Specters''. In Other Languages de:Kabuking Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Tough Tribe Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:One-chanceside